Time of Knowledge
by BadDynamic
Summary: Time...and Death... each never should've been harnessed, yet when these two forces were subjugated for mere wizards to gain power. The true powers were unleashed... and they want to play (Gore,Smut,and so on)


(Flashback or Unneeded Text _)_

 **(Different Languages)**

(Regular text)

 _ **(Harry Potter and everything about it belongs to JK rowling i dont make money out of this, this is just something for fun**_

 _Life and Death, vitally different, and yet both sides of the same coin. No life without death, and yet we wonder. Life and Death are the foundations of existence, but both bow to the single omnipotent substance that has flowed since the beginning. Tempus, time. Life and Death are brothers, but both are children of time. For neither can exist without time. Time was never meant to be constrained nor controlled free to flow. Time couldn't be beaten, yet for when a new entity flowed into existence, Magic, as she came to be known, was harnessed to create abominations of nature. Abominations such as... The Time Turner, **Tempus Magicae** , A Time Bubble. All never should've been created._

 _Deep within an ancient building, a relatively old one when compared to other buildings. But deep within that building, down many floors deep underground. Sat a hall built with many pieces and styles of architecture built into the walls from many civilizations throughout history. Reference to the catacombs has been scarce since its creation and building. ** **In Scientia** cognomento **Sabae**** as it was mentioned in passing in the days of the ancient Roman empire. For millennia, the true secrets of the catacombs have been lost to the world. Some say it never truly existed, that it was a myth. Some say it was hidden by higher beings. And they were right, for in a small but hidden allusion to the catacombs was made in a special book, one never meant to have been written. **De Occulta Philosophia De Magia Darkest.**_

Those _allusions were only accessible by special conditions that were imbued into the book by the secrets of the darkest magicks. But when those conditions were met completely, at the correct time and place. It states this on the last page, "the true secrets of the darkest magic can only be found as the 7th month dies, the key is two souls" an allusion to something, what that was never discovered not even when the message was discovered in 1977 by Charlus Potter, Arcturus Black, and Albus Dumbledore. They themselves wondered what it could mean, for the statement sounded like a prophecy. Oh how wrong they were_

Deep below London, the capital of England sat the British Ministry of Magic. The governmental seat of Magical Britain. Built in 1707, this system houses the departments that run and regulate (read: tightly control) the British magical community. There are small and unimportant departments such as the Gobstones Club, to the Goblin Liasion Office and Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. Honestly, there are very few vitally important departments in the building, but those ones aren't important, for when the British Ministry Of Magic was built, they dug deep into the ground and established a special set of catacombs underground, known nowadays as the Department of Mysteries, run by a sanctimonious group of people called the Unspeakables .

The Department of Mysteries is the only one of its kind, in the world. for everything built into the architecture was pulled from many cultures throughout time. The Department of Mysteries is rumored to be the closest to the _**I**_ **n Scientia** _**cognomento Sabae**_ in build and design and style, but that is heresy. What goes on in the Department of Mysteries is unknown, in any of the Departments spread throughout different country's Ministries. There are rumors that went through the public many times that they were studying esoteric branches of study, but those rumors were lost in time. The only thing that had been confirmed about the chamber is that it exists.

A man walks through the hallowed halls of the British Ministry of Magic. A rather decrepit looking man, Or seems to be, a hood hid his identity. The only thing that set him apart from the others walking the same path was the style and obvious price of his robes. People could tell this wasn't someone you messed with. You could tell he was important by how people shuffled fearfully out of his way as he walked. People who watched him thought he was heading for an appointment with the Minister of Magic, but that was just an illusion. When he entered the lifts, instead of going up to the Senior Offices, he pressed the down button that would take him down to the deeper levels of the Ministry system. A little while later, he stepped out in an empty foreboding chamber attached to a hallway.

he instinctively looked around before he walked down the hall to a spinning chamber with 7 doors built into it. he held his arm down and dropped his wand into his hand before he fired a spell at the spinning doors causing them to slow to a stop. He walked forward and put his hand on the doorknob belonging to the door straight ahead of him. and he stepped through silently closing the door behind him causing it to move again. he started to walk taking care to make sure he still had his wand in hand. As he passed by shelves with unknown substances and mixtures decorating them, he would stop to analyze. A few minutes passed and he continued to watch, even as another hooded being slunk up behind him, eliciting a hiss and an instinct cast of a spell from the first man.\

"You shouldn't be here" the second man hissed with venom in his tone. He unsheathed his wand and held it at the man. "Leave," he ordered madly twisting and fingering his wand in his fingers with a spell glowing on the tip. The first man sighed and undid an enchantment on his hood allowing him to lower it. When the hood went down and the man's face was revealed to the Unspeakable, The Unspeakable growled, although he didn't lower his wand and the spell color orb changed to a more vibrant color

"Albus Dumbledore"


End file.
